Creative Fragrance of Ravindra Prabhat
Ravindra Prabhat is a famous Hindi writer & New Media Person, connected with many periodicals. He is also involved in active writing in print media and his blog Parikalpana. One can discern a strong stream of nationalism, patriotism, and agony over the present situation in almost all his writings. Nature is one of the leading themes of his poetry in which he embraces all six seasons in general and spring in particular because spring comes with blossomed flowers, green pansy, coloured jungles, new leaves and fresh buds that enrapture people’s heart with unfathomed joy. Spring symbolizes novel vision, spiritual thought, and stirring imagination that puts the lookers in the seventh heaven without any dispute. Nature is the source of energy, power and force that stares at the sullen germs of the human beings for the fragrance in the days to come. As a poet of Nature Ravindra Prabhat sings in his poem Unexpected "Alliteration the mind - Temple, life is a honeymoon vernal song on the humble bee's lips, Alcoholic realized in the mustard flower, as like friend ." Smriti Shesh (Poetry Collection) Like Tagore Ravindra Prabhat is primarily a spring suitor who inhales all forms of spring for spiritual consciousness and exhales poetic fragrances to the outside world. T. S. Eliot calls the hollow men of the modern society because they are deprived of morality, spirituality and ideology and possess only the flesh into to. Like T. S. Eliot Ravindra Prabhat exposes the hollowness of modern man who lives in the fool’s paradise for want of conscience. Man has become thirsty of one’s blood. It is quite impossible for a man to have faith in another because faithfulness has become a story of the past for them. On the contrary people extend their helping hands to those who are fraudsters, black marketers, cheaters and butchers on the name of friendship, peace and prosperity. Man is afraid of man, animal is afraid of man, and plant is afraid of man. Ravindra Prabhat unmasks the modern race in all his conscience. In his poem ‘Man can not bull ever’ the poet exposes the hollowness of modern race as a whole: "The dog may be man Horse, donkey, too But the bull - Man can not Anytime." Smriti Shesh (Poetry Collection) His poetic message is to love one another and turn this earth into a dale of eternal bliss. Love all living beings and make a heavenly world on this strife-stricken earth. The poet propounds the philosophy of suffering of life in his poem ‘ See Dumb Man’: "Crowded - feel free to speak- See Dumb Man. " (In Mat Rona Ramjani Chacha, Poetry Collection) Ravindra Prabhat, best remembered for his debut novel ‘Taki Bacha Rahe Loktantra' is one of the powerful and emerging voices amongst India's post colonial literary stalwarts. His novels are written in a humorous style and are intended to go beyond the basic concept of comedy. He defied conventional traditions and created a niche for himself. His second novel ‘Prem na haat bikay’ is based on love triangle. I have read many love stories novel love triangle also,but this novel has touched my heart. Really a great job by the novelist . India has produced several writers who have influenced a whole generation and continue to inspire the coming generations by their writings. Their works vividly portray the picture of Indian society and subtly bring out the ills it. Ravindra Prabhat is one of a well known name in the field of Indian literature . He is a prominent Hindi poet and an eminent Indian novelist. whose writings used to be very emotionally charged. As a social painter Ravindra Prabhat paints a lovely picture of the hypocrisy, bureaucracy and plutocracy through his Literary world for the revival of a different facets of nature and exhales his creative fragrance for the essence of the critic world. His more than two and half decades selfless service to the literary world has reserved a permanent berth in the popular psyche of the creative milieu. Ravindra Prabhat is not also known as a skilled poet in blog world. but he has done some specific tasks in the field of blogging.In the year 2007 He started a new experiment in the blog world Through Blog Vishleshan "he introduced several gems to the readers.In the year 2007 this chain started in the prose form.later on in the year 2008 this changed in the form of literature.and it came before readers in 11 sections.In the year 2009 he transformed this blog on a large scale and with different classification by means of 25 segments presented the details of main blogs. In the same way this work got carried in the year 2010.and completed the work successfully.In the form of 21 sequels he presented yearly blog reports of various blogs .To keep positive the sketches of blog world .Blog utsav is a successful experiment.With positive thoughts Ravindra Prabhat organised and presented for the first time the main bloggers of blog world on one platform. and other than that poets also joined Blog utsav .This has given a positive message in the Hindi blog world." He is specially recognized for his critic works towards Hindi blogging, but his stories and novels speak for themselves. Poverty showered through his materialistic situations while his psychosomatic dimensions supported him. He has written Several book as HAMSAFAR(Ghazal collection) Released in 1991. Contemporary Nepali Literature(Edited) released in 1995. Mat Rona Ramajani Chacha (Ghazal collection) released in 1999. Taki Bacha Rahe Loktantra (Hindi Novel) released in 2011.The History of Hindi Blogging Book released in 2011. In 2011 this is first evaluation of expression oriented book in Hindi Blogs world’s “Hindi Blogging: Expression of new revolution” was edited with awinash vachaspati.which has sold over 150 copies prior to publication, it is a great achievement in itself. It is published by Hindi Sahitya Niketan Bijnor. In 2012 Prem Na Haat Bikaay (Hindi Novel) released by the HIND YUGM. In a nutshell, I observe that all these creativity are the rich harvest of the mature writer that conveys the message of wisdom, freedom and spiritual sanctity for the divine kingdom on this earth. Refrence: 1. Khojbeen,Fortnightly Magazine,Kala Mandir, Main Road, Sitamarhi-843302, India, 15 December1991, Page No.: 2,Poet: Basant Arya, Review Title: HAMSAFAR: Yatharth aur kalpna ki dhoop-chhanv 2. HAMSAFAR, Author- Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher- Sahitya Sarita Publication,Mela Road Sitamarhi-843302 , India, Year- 199, 3. Mat Rona Ramjani Chacha, Poet- Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Kavya Sangam Publications, Indira Nagar, Sitamarhi-843302, India, 1999 4. Smriti Shesh,Poet- Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Kathyaroop Publications, Allahabad, India,Year- 2002 5. Taki Bacha Rahe Loktantra, Author- Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Hind Yugm Publication, 1, jiya saray,Hauj Khas, New Delhi-110016, India, Year- 2011, ISBN 8191038587, ISBN 9788191038583 6. Prem Na Hat Bikay, Author- Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Hind Yugm Publication, 1, jiya saray, Hauj Khas, New Delhi-110016, India, Year- 2012, ISBN 9381394105,ISBN 9789381394106 7. Hindi Bloging Ka Itihas,Author- Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Hindi Sahitya Niketan,Bijnor,India, Year- 2011,Pages: 180, ISBN 978-93-80916-14-9 8. Samakalin Nepali Sahitya, Editor-Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Urvija Publication, Ward No.-13 (old), Bhavadepur, Sitamarhi-843302, India, Year- 1995, 9. Hindi Bloging : Abhivyakti ki Nayi Kranti,Editor- Awinash Bachaspati/Ravindra Prabhat, Publisher-Hindi Sahitya Niketan, Bijnor, India, Year- 2011,Pages: 376,ISBN 978-93-80916-05-7 10.Jansandesh Times,Hindi Daily,Lucknow Edition,Author:Dr. Zakir Ali Rajnish,01 March 2011,Page No.11,Title: Bloging ko Sarthak Kasrati Parikalpnaa 'By : Dr. Virendra Kumar Basu ' 'Main Road,Sitamarhi(Bihar) '